


锁

by excitingcola



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitingcola/pseuds/excitingcola
Summary: 糖果，糖果。他还念着那袋糖果，特意为Graves带的，却只给喂过一颗的小糖果。





	锁

1.  
离Percival•Graves失踪已经过了整整五天了。美国巫师议会决定从美国魔法部中派出两个傲罗去找到并带回这位强大的高级巫师，届时再由美国巫师议会共同发落处决。  
对于Percival•Graves的失踪原因被认同的只有两个，一是他有意为之，二是他像上次那样，又一次被人绑架关了起来。——这两个原因都很难解释的通，可却又是唯二可信的依据及假设。  
当然有人站出来为他说话，这样受人尊敬的Graves一定有什么难言之隐，但现在美国魔法部思考的却是顶替Percival•Graves安全部长位置的人选，紧急敲定出临时任职安全部长的傲罗。  
而另一方面，最近Gellert•Grindelwald手下出现了一张新面孔，据说是能控制默然兽的默然者，默然者体内的默默然与他共生，默默然听从他的一切命令，而在使用默默然时，他的身体不会造成任何反噬。  
这样的一个人物，却每每在与Grindelwald等人共同示众时，都使用了魔法掩饰真面目。  
关于他身份的秘密，只有Gellert•Grindelwald和已经失踪的Percival•Graves知道，有趣的是，似乎Percival•Graves与这位神秘人的深交，也同样只有Gellert先生知道。  
哦，说了这么多，那个可怜的前任美国魔法部安全部长在哪呢？

2.  
Credence今天买了些小糖果。  
是硬糖，含在嘴里，咬开之后一股恰到好处的甜蜜在他嘴里扩散开来，这使得他心情愉悦起来。据说吃糖会给人带来幸福感。所以他特地去买了一袋，想带回去送给Graves。  
Graves在哪？没人会比他更清楚了。  
他带着自己买的糖，回了自己的住所。他步子迈的轻快，似乎也在有意招显出他的好心情，他拿出钥匙，打开门。  
走了一段路之后，他来到了自己的卧室。  
卧室里的那张小床上躺着个赤裸男人，他双臂双腿呈大字的被绑在床头，面色潮红，戴着口球的嘴呜呜叫着，因为收不住口而流出的口水打湿了嘴里的小球，甚至还在往下掉着唾液，水润的红唇和下巴粘连着银丝，而让他痛苦的源头则是从早上起就一直留在他后穴的比自己嘴里这个还大一倍的圆球。  
深埋在他后穴里的那个球因为大小而一直卡在小洞口，还没等他排出去就又被收缩回来了。整个早上都是这样，尤其是它小幅度的振动更加刺激着他，他精神上应该不能感到半分快乐，只有无尽的折磨，可身体却开始习惯了这样的疼痛，甚至隐隐为此而兴奋。  
他知道Credence回来了。他的噩梦之源。  
口球被拿了下来，可被黑布条蒙住的双眼依旧被困在罪恶的无底黑洞。  
Credence含了一颗糖，低头浅浅亲吻Graves的嘴角，随即用舌头挑开了他的双唇，舌尖抵上他的，把半融的糖果送进了他的嘴里，甜味儿充满他们的口腔，Credence着迷的缠上他软软的舌头，后用牙齿轻咬着他的下唇。  
男孩蹭蹭他的下巴，将头搁在他的胸膛上，说：“喜欢糖果吗？”  
Graves呜咽了几声——因为Credence突然起身，从他大张的两腿中把隐藏在两瓣雪白的屁股里的玩具取了出来。  
Graves就像终于得到空气能够呼吸似的，大口大口喘息，直到Credence摸上那个让他引以为耻的部位。  
男孩用手挑逗着他阴茎下的那条肉缝，他不断揉着阴蒂，随后挑开了阴唇递进了一根手指，——早几天前，他被发现拥有这个女穴，男孩像是发现新大陆一般的把这个小小的、他从没碰过的阴户操的烂熟，艳红的颜色充斥着他的两个洞，无论是这里还是那里，还是他的小腹他的胸膛，他吞吃阴茎磨红的嘴巴，无一不挑着他的精神，企图让他崩溃。  
那已经在出水了。前面这个洞被男孩玩儿过短短几天，就开始习惯于阴茎的插入及侵犯了。  
Graves咬着牙，努力不漏出一声足以让男孩发狂的呻吟来，经过这几天下来，他就已经了解清楚稍微能让自己在这场胡作非为甚至会永无止境的性爱中好过一点的方法了。  
顺从、安静。  
男孩有时会因此而生气，然而大多时候他会更加怜惜的进行动作。  
可同样的，这没用的。他无论怎样都忍不住男孩在他身上每一处的挑逗，现在Credence正低头埋在他的腿间，舔开了他的阴户，又用舌尖拨弄着阴蒂，沾着他淫水的那只手握住了他的阴茎上下套弄着，另一只则摁住了他一边抽搐抖动的大腿。  
嗯…想要，好想要被插入…  
他已经被Credence调教到离不开男人的鸡巴了。他的阴户渴望被贯穿插入，他的菊穴也一样。没人能像Credence这样满足他。  
Graves听到了窸窸窣窣的拉链声。他的阴道口为此兴奋的翕动，他口干舌燥的张开了嘴，舌头伸出一截，Credence见状也把从裤子里掏出的阴茎送进了他的口中。  
他小心翼翼收住牙齿，舌头舔舔，脸颊两边凹陷进去，用力吮吸着嘴里的鸡巴，在一个深喉中受不了的呜咽，又因胃酸的沸腾发出了一阵干呕。  
Credence看不到Graves眼角的泪。  
等终于弄够了，男孩又摁开了他的腿，龟头抵住了他的的阴道口，没等他喘口气就径直缓慢的插了进去。  
Graves这一刻感受到的只有被填满的快感。  
他仰着头，没管埋头胡乱啃着他脖子的Credence，只用口鼻一起努力的呼吸空气，异常大的呼吸声跟鸡巴一下下打在他阴道里的水声混成了一体，Credence还在用力的插，一下比一下深，一下比一下重，龟头对准他的宫口，仿佛要冲开插穿似的用力捣弄。  
“啊、啊，唔嗯…哈啊…嗯——”  
Graves几乎是惊叫着，他被捆住的手企图想要挣脱束缚，阻止在他身上疯狂耕作的男孩，被摁住的双腿也难受的想要闭拢。  
Graves只好求饶，他被撞击的断断续续，“Cre…嗯！慢…慢点…啊，唔不！啊啊啊——”  
他潮吹了。  
仅仅只是这样，毫无情感如暴风骤雨一样的抽插，都能让他感到最大快乐。  
然而鸡巴还硬着的男孩什么也没说，抽出阴茎之后，用手摸了摸他的后穴，伸进去两根手指准确找到他的前列腺，又对准了仿佛在害怕似的伸缩的穴口，又缓缓的送了进去。  
进了半截之后，Credence突然发力，龟头毫不留情的打在了他的前列腺上狠狠磨过，——那让Graves发出了一声惊叫，Credence又突然释放出了默默然，它们有意识般的集中，朝着Graves的后穴中攻去。  
“啊…不，不，求求你…嗯——”  
它们在往后穴里拼命挤，仿佛想把杵在里头的阴茎排斥出，从而自己替代，可那却使里面的东西平白胀大了一圈。  
Credence抽出一截来，又啪的一声往里送去，像这样周而复始的往里捣弄，带着默默然一下一下刺激着他那块要命的软肉。  
Graves前面的性器被插到爽的硬起，马眼渗着前列腺液，腰随着男孩抽插的动作而抽搐着，他的前列腺高潮就快要来了。  
可Credence抽了出来。  
他重新对着已经被他操到烂熟的花心，毫无征兆的插起了他前面那个洞，这让可怜的Graves从快乐的云端坠落到无低的深渊。  
默默然…默默然…  
Graves在心里念叨着，还留在他后穴里的默默然随着Credence对阴道滋滋的抽插前后摇摆着，那给Graves带来了那么一丝——…诡异的满足。  
他专心致志的往里插，享受阴道收缩的紧致，又伸出手插进他上面的那张嘴里，搅动他的舌头，手指抽出来之后Graves感到后穴被什么东西暮的填满了。  
“嗯哈…啊——”  
默默然形成了一个同Credence一样的阴茎状，现在“两根”阴茎在他的两个小洞里耕耘着，甚至有些把他操死在这的意味。  
过不了多久，Graves全身剧烈的抽搐着，一时间潮吹和射精的快感使他头皮发麻，把里头的“两根”阴茎夹的紧紧的，两眼似乎闪过一道白光，他就快要溺死在这情欲的浪潮中了。  
Credence射在了他的子宫口，他依稀记得男孩说的——要让他怀上自己的宝宝。  
激烈的性事过后，Credence压在他身上喘着气，几乎要覆满他全身的默默然也消失了。  
“喜欢糖果吗？我给你带的。”他听见男孩闷闷的问。

糖果，糖果。他还念着那袋糖果，特意为Graves带的，却只给喂过一颗的小糖果。

**Author's Note:**

> 补一下


End file.
